


Making up is worth the falling out!

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding leads to a falling out, an alien in the middle of the night drags them out into the cold...and never go to bed angry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making up is worth the falling out!

Title: Making up is worth the falling out!  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: NC-17, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Team  
Spoilers – none, set mid S2  
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to a falling out, an alien in the middle of the night drags them out into the cold...and never go to bed angry... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic & tw_proper[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer and I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we decided to challenge each other – her words for me - Theme: Misunderstanding; comfort, frightened, frost, ‘It’s so cold without you...stay...please?’

This is for [](http://thebuttonontop.livejournal.com/profile)[ **thebuttonontop**](http://thebuttonontop.livejournal.com/)  's birthday. Shower warning given hun! Have a great birthday and enjoy Chicago!

 

Making up is worth the falling out!

Moonlight glinted on the frost covered landscape as they trudged across yet another barren field, their breath creating clouds in the frozen air...

“How much bloody further..?” Owen was pissed and way beyond the point of caring who knew about it.

Tosh’s calm voice in his ear did little to soothe his bad temper when he remembered that she was in the relative warmth of the hub while he froze his nuts off in the middle of nowhere, chasing an elusive and intermittent rift signature... “...about one hundred metres to your right...you should see it – it’s spiked again in the last few seconds...”

As one, Jack, Ianto and Owen swung round to their right and saw...absolutely nothing! Jack pressed his comm. unit, “...nothing to see Tosh...are you absolutely sure it’s here?”

“Certain! I’m looking at it on the screen...it’s spiking again...”

“But there’s nothi...wow!” Jack stopped mid-flow as the air in front of him shimmered with a multitude of different hues of blues and greens and a tiny creature that looked like a cross between a baby wallaby and a care-bear appeared for a fraction of a second before the air was empty once again.

“What the fuck was that?” Owen’s voice was suitably impressed.

“I’ve read about them in the archives...” Ianto looked awed. “Actual sightings of Dorcopsises are incredibly rare, they’re psychopathically shy and spend most of their lives behind a privacy cloak...” He ran his scanner over the space it had appeared in. “It’s still there and the poor thing’s shaking like a leaf...”

Jack leant over his shoulder to see the screen, sliding an arm around his waist as he pressed close, only to grimace as the Welshman tensed... He’d hoped this trek through the frosty night would distract the young man into forgetting he was cross with him...it was a misunderstanding – pure and simple... He removed his arm reluctantly but remained close, his breath hot on the young man’s neck...

He sighed wistfully, “I’m not surprised it’s frightened...suddenly finding yourself dumped in the middle of this godforsaken icy landscape wouldn’t do much for me either...” He caught Ianto’s eye and was relieved to see a flicker of amusement lurking in the crystal blue depths...Ianto knew he was trying to earn himself brownie points and was willing to let him try...

“Wow!” this time from Owen.

The shimmer reappeared and moved several metres to the left. “Tosh, access the database on the Petrogaleon life forms – I think there’s a reference to these creatures in their logs...it might tell us how to communicate...or at least get it to stop running away...” Ianto added as the shimmer did another leap, this time ending up behind them.

He spun round at the same time as Jack, both going in opposite directions, their close proximity causing them to crash together in the middle... Ianto staggered under the impact and reached out blindly to prevent himself from falling, to find himself wrapped in strong arms encased in blue grey greatcoat...

Jack tugged him closer and held on tight, flooding Ianto’s senses with the intoxicating aroma of everything that was _Jack._ He almost melted into the embrace – almost – then remembered why he was cross with his Captain and extricated himself firmly, stepping away from the enticing warmth before his willpower failed him.

Jack huffed under his breath and scowled as he caught the amused smirk on Owen’s face.

“You’re gonna have to do better than that if you want to get back in his good books...” the acerbic medic murmured into Jack’s ear, “...if it was up to me you’d be on decaf and no sex for a month..!” He relented a little at the look of horror on his boss’ face, “...but I doubt the tea boy’ll hold out past tomorrow lunchtime...”

Jack’s eyes lit up hopefully, “...you think so?”

“Yeah, trust me - I’m a doctor! Although I’d keep well away from Gwen for a while...”

“Hmmm, probably best! But there was _nothing_ going on...it was all perfectly innocent...” Jack protested plaintively.

Owen held his hands up, “Hey! Don’t tell me – try explaining that to your boyfriend – he’s the one who caught you in a compromising position over your desk..!”

“I tried...but he won’t listen! He just cuts me dead and walks off...”

“Think yourself lucky he didn’t have a gun on him...you didn’t see his face...” Owen turned the knife, knowing that Ianto had been devastated to find Jack bent over Gwen, his hands on her hips – they were friends of sorts, and he’d trust her with his life, but that green-eyed troll would always exist between the pair of them – and Jack’s guilty look coupled with Gwen’s giggle had done nothing to allay the Welshman’s fears...

While they’d been talking quietly, neither had paid any attention to Tosh in their ears or what Ianto had been doing. They were surprised then, when he appeared in front of them with his coat open and the gleaming creature tucked inside as it snuggled against his chest for comfort. The shimmer brightened as they looked at it, getting ready to jump, so Ianto wrapped his coat more tightly around it, hiding it from sight.

Jack raised his eyebrows, “How’d you manage that?”

“While you were trying to explain to Owen just what you were doing with Gwen...” Jack shifted guiltily from one foot to the other and broke eye contact, missing the flash of hurt in the Welshman’s eyes, “...Tosh and I were working out how to talk to this little guy and it was relatively easy as the Petrogaleon files had the complete protocols documented...” He whistled softly and the bundle under his coat squirmed, a sapphire blue nose poking out from under the black wool...

“It’s so cute...” Jack peeked inside Ianto’s coat, the Dorcopsis was the size of a tiny puppy, its fur that iridescent mix of blue and green and its huge liquid eyes, a jet black. It shrank back under Jack’s gaze and huddled closer into Ianto’s chest. The Welshman grinned and began walking back across the fields towards the distant speck that was the SUV.

“About bloody time!” Owen snarked, making off after him. Jack shrugged and followed, driving his hands deep into his pockets as he listened to Ianto and Tosh discussing the required sleeping arrangements for the creature.

“It’s gorgeous, Tosh...” Ianto enthused as he stumbled over the frozen ground. By the time they’d made it back to the SUV and tumbled gratefully into the welcome protection from the elements, Tosh had set up the mini sun lamps in the hot house and lined a travel cot with fleece blankets.

It was a short, if energetic, drive back and Jack was soon swinging into the underground car park. Ianto accepted his Captain’s offer of a hand down out of the car as he carefully cradled the now sleeping Dorcopsis. Tosh was waiting for them outside the hot house, going into raptures when she saw how cute it was. She took a few pictures for their database once Ianto had settled it down onto the blankets without it waking.

Owen had disappeared moments after checking that the creature was ok and now Jack was ushering a reluctant Toshiko out of the door, leaving his Welshman rearranging the blankets and making sure it had access to the olive oil – the closest to its natural drink that earth could offer – and an assortment of nuts and figs.

As Ianto stood gazing down at it, his phone beeped in his pocket and he dug it out to read Tosh’s text message, smiling at her urging to make Jack work for his forgiveness! He typed a quick reply, assuring her he would and pressed ‘send’.

There was another unread text from Gwen that had come in earlier in the evening. He’d been too cross to look at it earlier, but he opened it now, expecting to see the usual trite apologies... Instead, it was from Rhys, on his wife’s phone, explaining Jack had been showing Gwen a massage technique that would help ease his injured back from the rugby last weekend...he was really sorry if he’d caused any upset between them and to say that, yes, the technique was very good...in more ways than one..! Buy you a pint on Friday? His final comment before he’d signed off.

Ianto grinned, typed a swift ‘thanks, yea, usual place...’ and sent it, shoving the phone back into his pocket, before resuming his vigil over the sleeping alien. He turned at soft footsteps behind him, repressing a smile at the sight of his Captain carrying a tray with two mugs of frothy hot chocolate and a plate of Danish pastries...Jack was really trying to earn his forgiveness, although maybe he’d reserve judgement until he’d checked the state of the kitchen..!

Jack set the tray down on the potting table and moved towards his Welshman, sliding his arms around his waist from behind and nestling his chin into the young man’s shoulder. He nuzzled against his neck, “I’m sorry, Yan, really...but there was nothing going on...honest...I was just showing her...” his voice hitched and he paused, whispering, “I hate it when we fight...forgive me... _please..._ ”

Ianto turned in the embrace, snaking his arms around Jack’s neck as he pressed their mouths together and slid his tongue in to dance sensuously with the older man’s. Jack moaned into the kiss and arched his body against the Welshman’s, arousal straining against the restrictive confines of their clothing.

They came up for air briefly, before sinking back into more sweet and tender kisses, hands raking through hair and over bodies...When they finally pulled apart, their lips were tingling, pink and swollen, pulses of desire sweeping through them... Jack cupped Ianto’s face, stroking his cheeks gently with his thumbs, love blazing as he gazed into those clear blue eyes. Ianto gasped at the intensity of the raw emotion that made his heart sing and his head spin. This wasn’t wild lust – it was something deeper...and the unspoken meaning left him trembling...

 

Shaking hands pushed braces from shoulders and unbuttoned the blue cotton, sliding it off, before he tugged Jack’s t-shirt from his trousers and pulled it up and over his head where it was flung to the floor...those hands ran over the smooth lines of his shoulders and across his chest, fingers spread to reach as much of his lover’s skin as possible. They paused to tease his nipples, feeling them harden under the touch... Their eyes still locked on each other, Ianto’s hands slid down past his waist to fumble with the buckle on Jack’s belt, then the button...pausing briefly to brush against his Captain’s hot arousal before sliding the zip down...

 

He sank to his knees to remove the older man’s boots, then socks, finally sliding his trousers and underwear down to leave him naked. He gazed up at him and smiled...a mix of love, passion and desire and Jack knew that he was forgiven... Ianto stood up and crushed their mouths together, Jack’s hands scrabbling at his Welshman’s clothes as they kissed and moaned, desire raging through them.

 

Breaking apart, gasping, Jack entwined their fingers and led his young lover back to his office, pausing to grab his coat off the stand, before climbing down the ladder and folding him back into his arms as he claimed those soft and sensual lips once more to kiss him senseless...

 

They surfaced for air and Jack picked up his coat from the bed...feeling the thrill of desire shoot through him as he locked eyes with the younger man. He held the coat open for his lover to slip into, smoothing the heavy wool gently over his shoulders just as Ianto did so often for him, the simple action intimate and tender...

 

Jack turned the Welshman back to face him, catching his breath at the sight of the soft white skin against the dark fabric of the coat. He pulled him closer and reclaimed his warm and responsive mouth as Ianto’s arms wrapped around him...

 

He thrust his body against the younger man’s, the coat flapping around them as they sank back into hot and wet kisses, passions rising, sending delicious spikes of pleasure coursing through them as heated skin pressed against heated skin... Jack’s hands ran over Ianto’s body, feeling the smoothness of his flesh against the roughness of the heavy wool and the bolts of want that shot straight to their groins. Ianto arched against him, his arms wound around the Captain’s neck as he was kissed into oblivion...

 

Breaking apart, panting heavily, they shuffled the few steps to the bed where Jack pushed his lover down gently until he was on his back, the coat splayed around him... Jack moved to straddle him, white hot tendrils of pleasure sparking as their hips ground together as he made himself comfortable.

 

He leant down and planted feather-light kisses over Ianto’s face and neck, lingering at that sensitive spot where neck met shoulder, grazing his teeth over the tender flesh and sucking it into his mouth to leave a bruise, the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure that shot through the young man’s body reflected across his face. He continued the trail across his throat and up the other side of his neck, smiling at the shivers of pleasure that radiated from the responsive body beneath him, returning to his wonderful mouth for another hot open-mouthed kiss that rose in intensity as their desire grew, tongues tangling, teeth clashing...passion bruising lips.

 

Pulling away, flushed and breathless, Jack wriggled backwards so he was sat on Ianto’s thighs, giving him better access to his chest. He leant down and trailed his tongue from the soft hollow of his throat, ploughing a path through the fine hair to encircle a nipple, teasing it, sucking and nipping gently, drawing wanton moans from the young man as he arched his body and thrust his head back into the bed, his eyes closed and lips parted, mind and body lost in the sensations of heady desire.

Jack’s tongue moved across to swirl around the other nipple, while his hands traced lazily downwards, fingers drawing light circles over the sensitive flesh feeling it quiver under his touch, longing echoing in his own body. His tongue trailed lower, dipping into Ianto’s belly button before continuing lower still, feeling his lover’s body tense with anticipation as he held his breath...

 

Jack smirked as his mouth hovered just above the young man’s skin, warm breath sending hot waves of desire coursing through him. Ianto mewled impatiently and squirmed beneath his lover, arching his hips up, his expression pleading...

 

Ianto’s senses swam and he gasped, then groaned with pleasure as he felt Jack’s mouth close over him, drawing him deeper into the moist heat, the flicking of his tongue and the scraping of teeth bringing the Welshman to the edge within seconds... Ianto moaned loudly, tangling his hands into Jack’s hair, shivering with pleasure as he spiralled towards release...

Jack grinned as he teased the sensitive flesh, nibbling, tongue flicking, building up the sensations...He felt Ianto’s breathing hitch as he scraped his teeth along the length then swallowed deeply, humming as the young man climaxed with a hoarse cry, his entire body shuddering with pleasure. Jack continued to suck until Ianto’s shudders had died away, smiling at the wanton sounds spilling from his lover’s mouth... He loved seeing the controlled Welshman coming undone at his hands, knowing that he alone saw the young man completely unguarded...totally open...

Ianto tugged gently on Jack’s hair, pulling him up to crush their mouths together, tongues battling for dominance... “..make love to me, Jack...please...” His breathing quickened in anticipation and he watched with lust-blown eyes as his lover reached for the lube and flipped the lid, coating his fingers before reaching down to slide in first one finger, then a second, brushing that sweet spot drawing soft moans from the younger man...

                                                                                                                                                                                  

“...now, Jack...need you now...” sighing as fingers were removed to be replaced with the slow gentle push until they were as one. Jack’s eyes were fixed on Ianto’s as he made love to him, slowly, tenderly, his blue grey depths alight with love and passion as they soared together towards blissful climax before collapsing sated in each other’s arms...

                                                                                                                         

They lay wrapped in the heavy warmth of the coat, breathing slowing to normal, each gently stroking the other’s face and hair... Jack smoothed a stray lock of hair off Ianto’s forehead, “...you ok..?”

 

Ianto nodded breathlessly, leaning into the touch... He closed his eyes, relishing the top to toe tingling of his body and the warmth of Jack’s body against his. Long minutes passed. Finally he slid off the bed, smiling at Jack’s instant squawk of protest, “...don’t go...it’s so cold without you...stay... _please..._ ” Even without looking Ianto knew the ‘puppy dog’ eyes would be out in full force and he grinned, turning to press a soft kiss to the top of his Captain’s head.

“I’ll be back in a minute....why don’t you get under the covers and warm them up for us...”moving his head slightly he whispered into Jack’s ear, crushed their mouths together in a lip-scorching kiss and moved away, wrapping the coat around him as he climbed lightly up the ladder.

Once topside, he went and peeked at the Dorcopsis which was still asleep and still so cute, then he skipped down the stairs to autopsy and tapped in the combination to Owen’s alien drug store, pulling out a small bottle, finally stopping by the kitchen to grab some water for them both. Shoving everything in the pockets of Jack’s coat he returned to the office and clambered down the ladder. In the half-light he could see his Captain was indeed under the covers – just – his feet were covered but the rest of him was visible in full glory, his eyes glittering with wicked promise as he watched his Welshman slip the coat off and drape it carefully over a chair. He caught his breath at the gorgeous sight of Ianto bending over to retrieve the items from the coat pocket, his pale skin gleaming enticingly...

“You coming back to bed...” he growled, his voice heavy with want, “...or do I have to come over there and get you...”

Ianto chuckled and straightened up, heading towards the bed. He placed the water on the bedside table and slid in beside his Captain, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss as he pressed his icy cold feet against Jack’s warm ones... Jack hissed against his mouth at the sudden frosty assault, winding his legs around the young man as he plundered his mouth hungrily...

“Missed you...” he mumbled breathlessly when they came up for air, brushing his thumb over Ianto’s cheek as he cupped his face. “Where’d you go?”

“Checked up on our guest – still asleep, water and _this_...” he shook the bottle and Jack’s eyes lit up as the contents sparkled and shimmered...

“Owen’s secret sensua-oil...how’d you manage to get your hands on it? He keeps it locked away...even _I_ don’t know the combination...”

“I know _everything_ remember..?” Ianto leant in for another kiss, lips soft and responsive against Jack’s, slow sensual sweeps of tongue across his lover’s mouth... Jack moaned appreciatively and tugged his Welshman closer as they lost themselves in the wondrous sensations and seductive promises of the heady kiss...

Their breathing was somewhat laboured when they pulled apart, a light sheen of sweat glistening on their heated bodies as they raked hands through hair, their lips pink and swollen and hearts beating rapidly... “Had a text from Rhys...” Ianto gasped, his head resting against Jack’s chest as he got his breath back, “...he says those massage techniques you showed Gwen were something special...” he whispered against Jack’s mouth, “...I’ve got Owen’s sensua-oil if you’ve got the moves to go with it...”

Jack’s smile lit up the room like a supernova as he rolled them over to finish astride the younger man and reached for the oil, “...oh, baby, I have some Lomi Lomi moves that’ll blow your mind...” as he uncapped the bottle and tipped several drops onto Ianto’s chest... Ianto sighed happily as Jack’s hands began their magic work... Jack never failed him... the _making up was always worth the falling out!_

End

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
